His Death Her Trial
by Royal Court Jester
Summary: Zoe is being accused for killing Kouichi but is he dead? read to find out more! Takumi story!


**A/N: hello people, welcome to this one-shot about a trial about who killed Kouichi, so em...lets do this! R&R! Arrrrrrr!**

**Note: it's a Takumi story despite how looks at first**

**Disclaimer: don't own digimon or anything just the plot**

**HIS DEATH HER TRIAL**

_In the school at night, outside the window someone is watching the silhouettes of Kouichi and Zoe who's have knife_

Kouichi: wait Zoe, no, no! NOOOOOO!!!!

Zoe: oh don't be such a baby

Kouichi: but it hurts! NOOOO! Aaaaahhhhhh!!

Zoe: shut up! *thud* ugh! I'll clean this mess in the morning...

_next day_

the frontier gang and various people who only want to see them are on a court trial(except for Takuya), Zoe was in the defendant's side while Kouji was the prosecutor since it was his brother who disappeared and was possible dead

Kouji: you're going down Orimoto, you'll pay for this

Zoe: I don't kill your brother, I don't even know where he is!

Kouji: because you dispose of the body!

the guard: silence! all stand up to the Judge J.P.!

Zoe: you gotta be kidding me...

Kouji: J.P. A judge!?

J.P.:*J.P. Enters and sat on his place wearing a white wig* oh this is a surprise, Zoe and Kouji in my court, let's see *read papers* Whoa! Zoe killed Kouichi and then hide the body!?

Zoe: I don't kill it!

J.P.: I'll take that as you're saying you're not guilty

Zoe: but I'm not!

Kouji: yes she is, your Honor!

J.P.: order, order!, okay let's see...Zoe where's your lawyer?

Zoe: I can't afford one J.P

J.P.: it's your Honor

Zoe: I can't afford one your HONOR!

J.P.: okay then the court will assign you one *read other papers* okay...mmm...

Takuya:*crash a car in the court* sorry I'm late! Your Honor I'm here to defend miss Zoe Orimoto

Zoe: no way!

Takuya: yes way!

J.P.: okay I'll let Takuya be your Lawyer

Zoe: but-

J.P.: the decision is final!*hammer the table*

Zoe:*pulls Takuya by the ear and whisper* don't you need a title for being a lawyer?

Takuya: I got a diploma from the Internet

Zoe: I suppose that would work, you better get me out of this!

Takuya: hey don't worry I got an agent looking for Kouichi

Zoe: really!?

Takuya: yup, trust me you'll be fine

Kouji: this is gonna be more easy than I thought *smirks*

_in the school_

Tommy: okay Mr. Stuffed bear, what can you tell me of this?*Tommy showed a picture to the bear*

Tommy: yeah I thought so too, but you dissected frog!*takes dissected frog* what were you doing last night at 8 pm!?

Voice: I was cleaning the bathrooms, why?

Tommy: Holy crap! It talked, run stuffed bear run!!!*Tommy ran leaving the dissected frog on the ground*

*came out of the Janitor's place*Janitor: huh? What a weird kid

_back at the court_

J.P.: Zoe please come to the bench*Zoe do so*

Kouji: miss Orimoto isn't it true that you hated Kouichi?

Zoe: I didn't hate him! He is my friend!

Kouji: he isn't! He _was _cuz now is dead!

Takuya: objection your honor! He's assuming Kouichi is dead which haven't been proved

J.P.: sustained! Kouji don't jump into conclusions!

Zoe's mind: I'd never think Takuya could be a good lawyer, maybe I got a chance

Kouji: okay then-

Takuya: objection! He's an emo and that makes him a non-person

J.P.: overruled! Emos are people too...even if they're weird

Zoe's mind: I'm doomed -_-

Kouji: as I was saying, Zoe what were you doing at the school last night?

Zoe: I was taking my classes

Kouji: at night? Isn't that late to a school

Zoe: I take extracurricular classes at night

Kouji: like what?

Zoe: um...art

Kouji: art!? Or butchering!? The police found fresh meat, presumably human flesh at the crime scene

Zoe: what? No it was cow's meat!

Kouji: say that to the judge!

J.P.: I'm here!

Kouji: oh right...um...we'll see, the prosecution rest your honor

J.P.: okay, the defense have something to say?

Takuya:*piking his nose* huh? Oh yes, let's see *throws ball of mucus*

everyone: eeewwww!

Takuya: let's see...mmm...*clears throat*...*clears throat again*mmm...*clears throat again*...*and again*...*and again*

J.P.: Kanbara with your question!

Takuya: okay, no need to be such a grumpy, Miss Orimoto...am I handsome?

Zoe: what!?

Kouji: objection your honor that's just stupid

J.P: overruled! I want to hear what she says

Zoe: I um...you're not ugly*blushes*

Takuya: thank you Zoe, now tell me what exactly you do last night at art class?

Zoe: I...a....I-I mean, we were doing meat sculptures

Takuya: meat sculptures? How's that?

Zoe: well someone is the model and the other sculpt him or her

Kouji: objection! your honor what this have to do with my brother disappearance?

J.P: sustained! Takuya thing your questions better

Takuya: no more questions your honor, the defense rest

_back at the streets_

Tommy: that was close Mr. Stuffed bear, that crazy frog almost catch us!*the stuffed bear remained...puffy and cute* yeah I think we should keep looking for Kouichi, let's go to that videogame store!*looks at the bear* what do you mean I'm wasting time!? Kouichi likes video games he must be there! *look at the bear again* he's not dead besides we must find it to help Zoe and Takuya, oh crap look at that long line, it's like hundred people!

Tommy went to see what was happening, a man dressed in weird clothes green and purple, standing on a desk apparently to control the horde of gamers.

That guy in weird clothes: okay people, we're gonna let enter ten people, then other ten people and so on an-

raven haired dude: screw you! C'mon guys lets take our new game!

Gamers: yeah!

The horde of gamers most of them weakling nerds and fat guys, stormed the video store, taking games randomly, fighting with the clerks, wooden swords against wooden brooms, the gamers where superior in number but one of the clerks was superior in strength and height, it was big, bad, bald and hairy, the bald giant grabbed a bunch of gamers like if they were worms

giant bald clerk: you little worms, wait for your turn!*grabs another handful of nerds and throw them against the horde* hahahaha, squirm, worms! (Astharot?)

Tommy watched amazed the determination of the gamers, but one gamer caught his attention, it was the one who started the fight, it was his friend Kouichi who by now had climbed the back of the giant clerk and lock him by the neck while hitting him with a wii remote in the head

Kouichi: the power of wii compels you!*strike him with the remote* The power of wii compels you bitch!

Giant bald clerk: ouch! Stop that kid!*tries to grab Kouichi* dammit, why I'm so muscular!? I can't reach my head or my back!

Indeed the giant bald clerk was so big and muscular that he wasn't able to take off Kouichi, with few more strikes the giant fell unconscious, the wii remote broken and Kouichi dancing over him

Tommy: Kouichi!

Kouichi: Tommy, sup yo?

Tommy: nothing much...oh yes Zoe is being accused for killing you

Kouichi: what!? Why?

Tommy: well Kouji apparently didn't found you in your house and he said he heard you screaming like a girl while Zoe stabs you with a knife

Kouichi: that idiot, I know what is happening, lets go....to where?

Tommy: Mr. Stuffed bear knows lets ask him. To where Mr. Stuffed bear?

Stuffer bear: take the next street to the left, go through the alley to the right and take the monorail down the street, it left you right out of the court

both kids: thank you! ^_^....holy shit! It spoke! O_O*run like hell away from the bear*

Mr. stuffer bear: mwahahahahaha!

_Back at the court_

Takuya: so Kouji...you heard but didn't saw Kouichi screaming right?

Kouji: right

Takuya: tell me what were you doing that night at school?

Kouji: well I...I a...

J.P: answer the question Kouji

Kouji: I...I was sneaking inside to get some panties from the girls!

Everyone: you crazy emo pervert!

Random girl: where are my panties idiot!? I came without them today!*the comment produced a nosebleed to the males in the court* and I'm wearing a mini skirt*nosebleed again*

J.P.:*cleaning his nose* okay...uh...Kouji, don't be a pervert! Continue Takuya

Takuya: thanks your fat honor.

J.P.: what?

Takuya: nothing, so after stealing panties what you do?

Kouji: I walked out in the main yard after getting the loot to escape when I heard my brother scream in a class room

Takuya: that's where you supposedly saw my client killing him?

Kouji: I saw her stab him multiple times...well I saw her silhouette

Takuya: so you're not sure

Kouji: I'm sure! I'd recognize that butt anywhere

Zoe: you pervert!

Takuya: well I would too, that's a nice butt Zoe

Zoe: grrrr! You perverts!

J.P: order, perverts order!

Takuya: why you didn't do anything that night?

Kouji: I wasn't going in there! That crazy girl would kill too!

Takuya: the defense rest your honor

Kouji: okay Zoe come over here again

Zoe: alright alright

Kouji: so...if you didn't kill him where is he now?

Zoe: I told you I don't know!

Kouji: there your honor! What friend doesn't know where they friends are?

J.P. I'm his friend too and I don't know

Kouji:oh..well...*doors open*

Kouichi: I'm here!

Everyone gasped and the guy who drop his monocle in astonishment was hired once again to drop his monocle in astonishment again

Kouji: ah zombie!

Takuya: die zombie!*hit him with a chair*

Kouichi: ouch idiot! I'm not dead!

Tommy: he's telling the true Takuya, I found him in a videostore

Kouji: brother where have you been!?

Kouichi: I left you a note!

Kouji: where?

Kouichi: in your pocket

Kouji: there's nothing here

Kouichi: in the razor's one!

Kouji:*cuts with razor* ouch! Oh here it is!

_Dear emo brother,_

_I'm gonna sleep outside the video store cuz tomorrow is the release of the new game of "we love Katamari LIMITED EDITION" so don't wait for me tonight to dinner, see ya _

_PS. oh and I'll be in art class before leaving to there by the way_

Kouji: it's not signed

Kouichi; do you have any other brother idiot!?

J.P: well that exonerates Zoe from-

Tommy: special delivery to Jumpei Shibayama!*handles a box*

J.P.: I wonder what it is?*open box and it's filled with chocolates and a note*

_hey J.P. Don't read this loud, it's me Takuya, here are some chocolates for you but you must do me a favor dude! I want you to..._

J.P.: alright, Zoe you didn't kill Kouichi so you're not guilty for killing him but before I continue could you both explain why Kouichi was screaming?

Both Zoe and Kouichi looked each other and explained what happened that night

_flash back!_

_Zoe: okay Kouichi, let's do a model of you with meat_

_Kouichi: meat? That's weird_

_Zoe: I know but the teacher said it's the new wave of art...whatever that means_

_Kouichi, okay I'll try to not move_

_2 hours later_

_Kouichi: no Zoe, my nose isn't like that! And my left cheek its more bigger than the right_

_Zoe: I'm trying to concentrate, shut up!*stabs meat sculpture of Kouichi*_

_Kouichi: you're ruining it! It's horrible!_

_Zoe:shut up!*stabs it again*_

_Kouichi: wait Zoe, no,no, NOOOOOOO!!!_

_Zoe: oh don't be such a baby_

_Kouichi: but it hurts! NOOOO! Aaaaahhhhhh!!_

_Zoe: shut up!*Kouichi kick the sculpture**thud* ugh! I'll clean this mess in the morning..._

_end flash back_

Zoe: that's it

Kouji: but what hurt you brother?

Kouichi: her sculpture! It was horrible and hurts my eyes when I see it!*Zoe's eye twitching*

J.P: I see...well Zoe, since you don't have enough art skills I sentence you to-

Zoe: wait! I didn't kill him right? Why I'm being punished!?

J.P.: cuz it's a crime doing a horrible sculptures of a man, specially as handsome as Kouchi

everyone: wha you say!?

J.P. Ignore that last part! I sentence you Zoe to....

Zoe: oh no!

Tommy: oh no!

Kouichi: oh no!*wall explodes randomly*

Kool-aid man: oh yeah!....oops wrong wall

J.P: as I was saying, you have to spend a month with Takuya Kanbara!

Zoe: what!? No! I want jail! Take me to the jail but him!!!

J.P.: sorry Zoe my decision is indisputable

Zoe: but how's that supposed to teach me a lesson!?

J:P:*shrugs* don't know, all I know is I have a date with a box full of chocolates, dismiss everyone

Takuya: so Zoe...what about if we go to a dark corner?*take Zoe by he waist*

Zoe: HELP!

**okay...this is the end of the one-shot!, yeah I took the kool-aid man part from family guy, well review please, tell if you liked it, I know this wasn't very takuminess but there you have it! It was plan of Takuya, he bribed J.P. With chocolates and now dead and inanimate objects can talk! Thanks for reading and see ya later**

**PS. about my other stories you'll need to wait I hardly found time to write this!**


End file.
